Enseñame a amar
by M-PotterMasen
Summary: -Hola chicos… soy su profesor suplente de música- Era demasiado hermoso para ser real: su pelo azabache, sus ojos verdes, su deslumbrante sonrisa…no podía existir una persona tan alucinante- ah, por cierto, mí nombre es Harry Potter.
1. Prefacio

**Hola niñas!**

La historia no es mia es de Edcullen-mypredition quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y ls personajes son de J.K.R

Besos

* * *

**Prefacio**

Creo que desde que lo conocí nunca me gustó tanto asistir a clases.

_Ese_ cabello azabache que me volvía loca,

_Esos_ ojos esmeraldas que no hacían mas que atraparme cada vez que me miraba,

_Esa_ sonrisa sexy y hermosa a la vez...

_Ese_ escultural cuerpo,

cambiaron mi vida en un 180%. Y no exagero. ¿Quién lo iba a decir, no? A veces una encuentra al amor en donde menos lo espera. _Aunque sea en un salón de clases._


	2. 2 Primer encuentro, primera mirada

Esta historia no es mía le pertenece a Edcullen-mypredition y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R

* * *

**Ginny POV**

-Dioooos! Otra vez ese maldito despertador- fue lo primero que pude murmurar luego de haber dormido solo 5 horas. Me levanté y traté de no chocarme nada en el camino hacia el baño, pero no lo logré. Me olvidé que en mi cuarto había paredes. Luego de ese golpe, me dirigí a la ducha, me bañé, vestí y fui a tomar mi desayuno mientras esperaba que mi amigo del alma, Dean, me pasara a buscar con su auto. Esa era la ventaja de tener un amigo que maneje: me ahorraba de caminar las 15 cuadras que había desde el colegio hasta mi casa. El timbre sonó y fui a atender con muy mala cara mientras agarraba mi mochila del sofá.

-Eey! ¡Alegría Amiga! Hoy es viernes- dijo Dean con una sonrisa en la cara. No se como podía estar así de feliz luego de despertarse a las 7 de la mañana para encerrarse en cuatro paredes durante 5 horas a escuchar a 3 profesores distintos con sus aburridas charlas que muy pocas van a servir para el futuro. Después del viaje de Egresados, ya nada me interesaba. Veíamos el mismo tema desde hace 3 meses, no teníamos horas libres y los profesores nos daban poco y nada.

Trate de sonreírle, pero no pude. Nos dirigimos al auto y anduvimos hasta llegar al colegio. Una vez allí, buscamos a otros amigos y fuimos a hablar con ellos antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Hola Gin, hola Dean- saludó Pansy amablemente. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ginny Weasly- en realidad Ginevra, pero odio mi nombre completo- tengo 17 años y voy al London Elite School, donde conocí a todos mis amigos. Vengo aquí desde que tengo memoria y, gracias a Dios, a mis padres nunca se les ocurrió cambiarme de colegio. Aunque no me guste, es como mi segunda casa y donde puedo ver a todos los que quiero.

-Hola Pansy… ¿Qué les pasa hoy a todos que están tan alegres?- pregunté con interés.

-A mi no me incluyas en ese "todos", yo no puedo ni abrir los ojos- contestó Charlie, refregándose los ojos con ambas manos.- ¡No doy mas! Ojala que falte algún profe así puedo dormir un poco- agregó finalmente.

-Siii! Estaría buenísimo- acotó Gabrielle, quien acababa de llegar, desperezándose un poco.

-Ustedes porque se duermen re tarde… aprendan de mí- dijo Dean con una gran sonrisa

-¡JA! Vos porque te dormís a las 10 de la noche cuando ya te dormiste una "pequeña" siesta de 4 horas...- agregué.

Dean me iba a contestar, pero el timbre no lo dejó. Desganados, nos dirigimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos en los bancos de siempre: tercera fila contra la ventana. Me senté con Pansy, detrás nuestro Dean y Charlie, y en el banco de al lado Gabrielle con una chica nueva- creo que su nombre era Victoire-. No la conocía mucho, pero parecía ser muy amable.

Luego de irse la preceptora, llegó mi tortura: la profesora de historia. ¡Era imposible no dormirse en esa clase! Ella es una de esas profesoras que hablan y hablan, pero que ni siquiera ellos saben en donde están parados.

Así se pasó la primer hora, yo dibujando en un cuaderno, mientras tenia una conversación mediante papel con Pansy, quien a su vez, mandaba mensajes con "su chico", Draco. Gracias a Dios- en realidad a la preceptora- el timbre sonó y la profesora se fue. Lo único bueno de los viernes era que teníamos música, materia que adoraba más allá de cualquier otra.

Mientras esperábamos que llegue el otro profesor, seguimos charlando con los chicos y organizando para salir al día siguiente. Iríamos a bailar o a algún bar. Me encontraba hablando muy entretenidamente con Charlie, cuando un codazo de Pansy interrumpió toda conversación. La miré con mala cara pero después noté que su mirada se dirigía hacia el escritorio que correspondía al profesor Spencer.

-Hola chicos… soy su profesor suplente de música. El señor Spencer se tomó licencia por un mes…- ahora entendía porque Pansy me había dado semejante golpe. Era demasiado hermoso para ser real: su pelo azabache, sus ojos verdes, su deslumbrante sonrisa… no podía existir una persona tan alucinante- ah, por cierto, mí nombre es Harry Potter.

Harry Potter repetí para mis adentros. Ese nombre, junto con ese rostro, no lo olvidaría jamás. El nuevo profesor tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a revisar la lista de los alumnos. Finalmente dijo:

-Voy a tomar lista así los voy conociendo y voy memorizando sus nombres, pero ténganme paciencia porque no los voy a aprender enseguida.

-A vos te tengo toda la paciencia del mundo- susurré no tan bajo, ya que Pansy me escuchó y se rió sigilosamente.

-Habla mas bajo que te va a escuchar- me advirtió mi amiga.

-¿Ginevra Weasly?- preguntó el profe levantando la vista. "Ginny" pensé, aunque mi nombre completo y mi apellido sonaron hermosos pronunciados por esos labios.

Rápidamente, alcé mi mano y él dirigió velozmente su mirada hacia donde yo estaba. No se si fue mi imaginación o qué, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí sus ojos brillar mas que antes. Eran únicos. Me corrijo, _ÉL era único._

* * *

Hoola!

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a aquellas que me han puesto en sus favoritos y espero que les siga gustando

saludos


	3. 3 Sala de profesores

**Hooola niñas!**

esta historia pertenece a edcullen-mypredition y los personajes a J.K.R

aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les siga gustando.

sin mas las dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Digamos que el primer día de clases fue bastante bueno… A excepción de algo, ¡La necesidad de convertirme en pedofilo!. Si, Ginny me estaba volviendo loco. Esa sonrisa, esa mirada, el rubor de sus mejillas, su voz angelical… ¡BASTA HARRY! Es una alumna, lamentablemente.

Luego de dar clases a los alumnos de segundo y tercero, salí del colegio con la idea de despejarme un poco, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa… Mi hermana Hermione, que se había ido hacia dos meses a España, estaba apoyada contra mi coche esperándome. En un principio me quede atónito, pero cuando recobré la compostura, corrí a abrazarla fuertemente. Creo que la dejé sin aire…

En medio de ese abrazo, me encontré con algo mas… la mirada de Ginny. Esos brillantes ojos color chocolate estaban totalmente opacos, apagados…

**Ginny POV**

Este chico estaba mal… ¡Abrazaba a su noviecita pero me miraba a mi! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Volví al mundo real cuando Dean pidió que nos apuráramos sino llegaría tarde a rugby. Le hicimos caso y subimos al auto. Antes de entrar, eché una última mirada al profesor Potter. Debo admitir, que su novia era muy linda. Pero… no los vi besarse en ningún momento. Quizás porque no debía ni quería demostrar ese tipo de "afecto" en la puerta del colegio… o tal vez no era la novia, sino una amiga, conocida o pariente. No pude evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento.

Dean siempre era el chofer de todos. Primero debía llevarme a mí, luego a Charlie y por ultimo a Pansy. Lily vivía relativamente cerca del colegio, así que se iba caminando. Me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa, saludé todos y entré.

Mis padres no estaban… ¡Que raro! _(nótese el sarcasmo)_. Mi hermano Ron debía estar en la universidad a esa hora. Fui a la cocina y, efectivamente, no había nadie. Solo una nota con la letra ilegible de mi padre que nos informaba que habían tenido una reunión de última hora y por una semana no iban a estar. Además, quedaba a cargo de Ron.

Luego de esa noticia, prendí la radio y me puse a bailar y cantar mientras ordenaba y barría un poco el living. Al rato llego mi hermano y pasé toda la tarde con él. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Aparte de un hermano, era un gran amigo.

El sábado fue un día común y corriente. A la noche, fuimos a bailar. En verdad estuvo bastante bien, con mis amigos siempre la pasaba fabuloso.

Llegó el domingo, y con esto, terminó el corto fin de semana.

La semana se pasó rápido: el lunes y el miércoles tuvimos evaluación de química y matemática, respectivamente. Mejor ni contar como me fue. El jueves no hubo clases por paro de auxiliares. ¡GRACIAS! No tuve que ver al profesor de contabilidad. Y, por fin, llego el viernes. Vería nuevamente a Harry.

Por un lado, esperaba con ansias el momento en que él cruce el umbral y poder ver su perfecto rostro… pero, a su vez, no quería que aparezca. No quería mirarlo y recordad el momento en que abrazaba a su chica… durante toda la semana, no hubo un momento en el que no pensara en él. Mi mente solo la ocupaban su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos… ¡TODO!

Cuando volví en si, la profesora estaba hablando sobre Hitler y no se que otras cosas… ¿tan perdida estaba que nunca supe cuando comenzamos con ese tema? Si, la respuesta es definitivamente si.

Y el timbre sonó… los nervios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Decidí distraerme hablando con Lily de cualquier tema, y asi lo hice. Le formulé preguntas como: "¿A que hora te despertaste? O ¿Qué hiciste ayer?" Pero mis preguntas fueron interrumpidas por SU entrada.

Estaba mas hermoso que el viernes anterior, si es que eso era posible. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca que le quedaba alucinante…¡Les juro que no estoy exagerando!

Nos saludó a todos, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a llamarnos por nuestros nombres y entregarnos unos exámenes que el Sr. Spencer nos había tomado hacia unas clases atrás. Cuando me nombró, me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia donde él se encontraba. Me miró, me pidió el cuaderno de comunicaciones y puso la nota correspondiente: un nueve.

-Felicitaciones Ginny, excelente evaluación. Yo te hubiera puesto un diez- habló esbozando esa perfecta sonrisa.

-Entonces póngame la nota que usted quiere- agregué. ¿De donde había sacado yo tanta seguridad?

-Si pudiera lo haría- me respondió guiñándome un ojo. Definitivamente, ese hombre quería que yo sufra un paro cardiaco… y no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra- bueno, entonces ya se que si tomo otra prueba te tiene que ir bien.

-Eso no lo puedo saber ni yo… pero por favor, no tome otro examen, con éste- señalando el que tenia en mi mano- alcanza y sobra.

-¿Qué te dije el viernes pasado acerca del tuteo?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Me sonrojé.

-Si, lo se… pero yo le contesté que hasta que no entre en confianza no lo iba a tutear

-Pero así me haces sentir como un anciano, solo tengo 22 años- agregó con un puchero muy tierno. ¡Dios! No se de donde saqué la fuerza de voluntad para controlarme, no saltar encima de él y devorarlo.

-Bueno entonces está perfecto- susurré. Tomé mi cuaderno, mi prueba y volví a mi asiento con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de una hora, sonó el timbre para ir al recreo. Salimos y fuimos directamente al kiosco. Me compré una gaseosa y un paquete de Lays. Fui hasta la mesa de siempre y me senté a esperar allí a los demás.

Estaba entretenidamente tomando mi bebida cuando se me acercó el preceptor George.

-¿No me llevarías el registro a la sala de profesores mientras cuido el patio?- lo miré con cara de pocos amigos a lo que él agregó- Acuérdate que yo te paso menos faltas de las que en realidad tienes.- Resignada, le sonreí muy falsamente, tomé el registro y me dirigí hacia la sala.

Al llegar, noté que solo estaba el profesor de música muy entretenido bebiendo su café y escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Me quedé embobada observándolo por un minuto y luego me decidí a entrar. Dejé las cosas en la mesa y, cuando oyó el ruido, me miró y me sonrió.

-Perdone profe por interrumpirlo, venía a traer el registro- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- Bueno lo dejo que continúe con sus cosas- me di media vuelta para irme, pero él se levantó rápidamente y se puso enfrente mío. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir su respiración azotándome en el rostro y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en los míos. Me ruboricé y el sonrió.

-¿Así que no quieres que se tu profesor? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con interés.

-E-e… ¿P-por q-qué lo d-dice?- le devolví la pregunta tartamudeando.

-El viernes pasado, en el patio, dijiste que hagamos de cuenta que no era tu profesor…

-L-lo dije porque… ya estaba acostumbrada a las clases del Sr. Spencer y no me iba a acostumbrar a su manera de dar clases- ¡Que excusa mas pobre que había inventado! Soy muy mala mintiendo, lo se..

-Que lastima… a mi me gusta tenerte como alumna- ¿Es que no veía que ese era el problema? ¡Era su alumna!

-Creo que es el único profesor que lo piensa, últimamente no estoy haciendo nada en clases- acoté.

-Sin embargo, creo que eres muy buena y además, me gusta que por lo menos en esta dos clases que tuvimos me hayas prestado atención- sonrió victorioso.

-Si, me encanta música…Al otro profesor también le prestaba atención, ¡no se crea es único!- le dije firmemente.

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado tener atención especial- respondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento, comenzó a acercarse a mí. Hice marcha atrás hasta chocar mi espalda contra la pared. Me tenía acorralada… y eso me volvía loca.

* * *

Niñas dejenme su opinión acerca de la historia y del capitulo

besos y nos leemos en estos dias


	4. Encuentro

**Hola niñas! **

Como saben la historia que no es mía es de edcullen-mypredition y los personajes son de J.K.R

Espero que les guste el capitulo y nos leemos abajo sin mas...

las dejo con lo siguiente

* * *

**Ginny POV**

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado tener atención especial- respondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento, comenzó a acercarse a mí. Hice marcha atrás hasta chocar mi espalda contra la pared. Me tenía acorralada… y eso me volvía loca. Cuando reaccioné, me separé bruscamente.

-¡NO! Usted es mi profesor… ¿Qué hace?

-¡Vamos! Si no quieres que lo sea- respondió acercándose nuevamente

-No importa… además, no quiero problemas con el director, ni tampoco con su NOVIA- remarqué esa ultima palabra. Él comenzó a reírse.

-jajajaj ahora entiendo todo… ¿Creíste que la chica del otro día era mi novia?

-Si no era su novia… ¿Quién era?- pregunté confundida

-Solo mi hermana- sonrió de costado. Ay, quería que muera de amor y lo estaba logrando.

-Y yo estuve comiendo la cabeza toda la semana creyendo que tenía novia- susurré mirando mis pies.

-¿Tanto te preocupó eso? Por cierto, no tengo novia- volvió a mostrarme esa hermosa sonrisa. Logré alejarme de él y dirigirme hacia la puerta. Cuando llegué hasta allí, me di vuelta y contesté:

-Mas de lo que se imagina- Esperen un segundo. ¿Eso había salido de adentro mío? Ouch.

Finalmente, salí de ahí y fui hacia el patio. Cuando puse un pie en éste, el timbre sonó. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para volver a mirarlo después de lo que le había dicho? _"Ginevra Weasley, te odio"_ me auto-reprendí.

El profesor Potter entró al aula y me puse demasiado nerviosa. Pasó a repartir por cada uno de los bancos la letra de una canción con los acordes de la guitarra. Cuando llegó hasta mi lugar, me miró fijamente, pero yo no pude sostener semejante mirada y la bajé dirigiendo mi vista al papel que nos había entregado. Harry rió por lo bajo y siguió con su tarea. La canción era Patience, de los Guns and Roses.

Harry tomó el instrumento y comenzó a tocar la canción mientras nosotros la cantábamos. La primera vez fue un desastre, la segunda salió mejor. Para mi suerte, mi profesor estaba muy concentrado en su guitarra y no me miraba. La hora terminó y él se fue del aula.

Creo que nunca me aburrí tanto en una clase de Lengua. El señor Ridick no paraba de hablar de Hamlet y la literatura de esa época. ¡Era un caos!

Estaba en mi séptimo sueño, cuando Pansy me codeó.

-Gin… ¿No tienes que ir a tomar el remedio?- gracias a mi gran torpeza, en gimnasia me había torcido la muñeca jugando al volley y ahora tenia que tomar medicamentos. Gracias, mamá y papá por darme dos pies izquierdos.

-Cierto, ya lo había olvidado, gracias Pansy- le pedí permiso al profesor y fui hasta la cocina. Me dirigí con paso muuuuy lento, cuanto más tarde en volver a clase, mejor.

Estaba muy concentrada tomando la pastilla cuando sentí dos manos posarse en mi cintura. Rápidamente, giré sobre mi misma y ahí estaba él, arrinconándome contra la mesada mirándome fijamente. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Acaso Pansy no me había despertado y yo seguía en la quinta nube? No. Todo era real.

-¿Se le perdió algo profe?- le pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Si. Una chica muy hermosa, cuyos ojos chocolates me están volviendo loco desde hace una semana- contestó sonriendo- Se llama Ginny ¿La has visto?

-Mmm hay muchas Ginny's en el mundo- dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-Si, lo se, pero yo solo busco a una, y creo que ya la encontré- agregó con su característica y hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Ah ¿si? Bueno, me alegro por usted y por esa tal _"Ginny"_- contesté burlonamente- Ahora, si me permite tengo que volver al aula…

-No, no te permito.

-Pero el profesor Ridick me va a matar sino vuelvo pronto…

-Pero si le decimos que estuviste hablando con el profesor de música sobre el examen ¡no se va a enojar!- dijo seductoramente. Okey, caí rendida a sus pies. Se acercó más a mí y me atrajo hacia él con una de las manos que aún reposaba en mi cintura. Apoyó su frente contra la mía y acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre. Lentamente, nos acercamos cada vez más hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca para ferrarlo más a mí. Él le brindaba leves caricias a mi cintura y mejilla, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. No quería separarme de él, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba mal lo que estábamos haciendo, y si alguien nos llegara a ver, a él lo despedirían y a mi me echarían del colegio o me pondrían muchas sanciones. El miedo me invadió de repente y me alejé de el.

-E-estt-to esta m-mal… N-no quiero que nos volvamos a b-besar

-Perdóname Ginny, pero hace unos minutos no parecías tan convencida de eso- me recordó, y tenia toda la razón.

-Bueno pero ahora si lo estoy- Salí corriendo de allí y volví al salón.

Pansy estaba preocupada por mi, había tardado demasiado. Le dije que me sentía mal y que había ido al baño. Ya le contaría la verdad, pero en ese momento no podía. Igualmente, ella era muy intuitiva y sabia que le estaba mintiendo.

Terminó la hora y, con ello, la semana de clases. Salimos y como siempre nos quedamos charlando. Dean nos llevó a Pansy y a mí hasta mi casa. Cuando llegamos, mi amiga comenzó a atormentarme con muchísimas preguntas. Le pedí que se relajara y, mientras hacia algo para almorzar, le conté toda la historia. Primero se quedó atónita, pero luego corrió a abrazarme. Me sorprendí de su reacción, aunque luego comenzó a darme un largo sermón acerca de que lo que hacíamos era muy peligroso los dos y bla bla bla. Pero, por esa misma razón, yo había decidido que no volvería a pasar nada más con Harry, aunque me muriera porque suceda.

_¿Por qué me tenían que pasar cosas con la persona equivocada?_

_¿Por qué tenia que ser mi profesor?_

_¿El destino quería que no estemos juntos o que, por el contrario, enfrentemos todo lo que se nos interponga?_

Esperen un segundo. Yo no tenía que estar pensando en él. El Señor Spencer estaba de licencia solo por 1 mes. Es decir, que me quedaban solo dos clases más con Harry y luego todo volvería a la normalidad. El profesor Potter se iría, el Sr. Spencer retomaría las clases y todos felices y contentos… _¿o no?_

* * *

_Hola niñas! que tal les pareció este capitulo?_

_quise darles este regalito por varias razones uno es que mañana 30/12 es mi cumple, después es año nuevo y la 1 semana de enero me voy de viaje así que no voy a poder adelantar por un buen tiempo..._

_besos cuidense_


	5. Mas drama

**Hola niñas! aquí estoy otra vez con otro capitulo espero que les guste**

**la historia no es mia es de Edcullen-mypredition y los personajes son de J.K.R**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

Ese día no pude pegar un ojo, ni el siguiente, ni tampoco el siguiente. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry, su beso, sus caricias y lo que sucedería el próximo viernes. Lo malo de no haber dormido bien, era el malhumor que tenia al otro día.

El lunes creo que fue el peor. Entre mi cara de pocos amigos, el hecho de haber madrugado y que me haya sacado mala nota en química no ayudaba en nada.

Y así se paso la semana. Y cada día era peor. Se acercaba el momento, y yo dormía cada vez menos. No se como mis amigos me tuvieron tanta paciencia toda la semana. Estaba insoportable, irritable, detestable… no se que otro sinónimo agregar.

Y por fin, el viernes llegó. El malhumor se había pasado, pero no los nervios. Me dolió el estomago toda la hora de historia y creo que, si no me descompuse, fue de pura suerte.

El timbre sonó. Me imaginaba al preceptor entrando al aula con la grandiosa noticia que el profesor Harry Potter no había podido asistir a clases. Pero claro, era solo mi imaginación.

Harry entró al aula y todos los saludaron con un "Buenos Días" al unísono. Esta vez. Decidí no mirarlo, solo escribir en mi cuaderno de "garabatos" y hacer la que no escuchaba la clase. Pero mis planes de derrumbaron cuando el profesor apoyó su mano en mi banco.

-Muy lindos tus dibujitos, pero en mi clase no- dijo con frialdad. Asentí, cerré el cuaderno pero en ningún momento lo miré. Creo que él estaba esperando que levante la vista, pero no lo hice. Resignado, continuó con su clase.

Sonó la campana y todos nos levantamos para ir al recreo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Harry habló:

-No Ginevra, quédate que quiero hablar con usted- permanecí inmóvil, luego miré a Pansy con cara de horror y me di vuelta – Siéntate- dijo señalándome una silla. Esperó a que se fueran los demás alumnos y continuó- ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-Si lo dice por los dibujos, lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo enojar- Mantuve mi mirada gacha, no quería mirarlo y menos a los ojos. Además, el rubor traicionero ya estaba apareciendo.

-No me enojé, pero quiero saber que te pasa- como no contesté, prosiguió- ¿Por qué no me miras?

-¿Usted quiere que lo mire después de lo que pasó?- pregunté irritada

-Si, creo que lo que pasó, pasó, nadie nos descubrió, así que no hay nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir- respondió

-¿ y si nos hubieran descubierto? ¿Qué hacíamos?- agregué inmediatamente

-¡Pero no lo hicieron! Ginny, esta semana no pude dejar de pensar en ti… es la primera vez que me involucro con una alumna- sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que lo miré. Y ahí estaba el, tan sereno, tan hermoso, tan… ¡No! Debía ser fuerte y evitar "caer en la tentación" nuevamente.

-Bueno entonces, por lo menos conmigo, va a ser la primera y la ultima- acoté con dureza. Me levanté de mi asiento y fui al recreo. Lo único que pude oír fue un "Ginny" que provenía de _su _voz, pero no volví atrás.

Me senté con mis amigos y pasé el resto del recreo callada. Dean me miraba preocupado. Me separó del resto y me preguntó:

-Gin ¿Qué te ocurre? Hace varios días que estas actuando extraño…

-No me pasa nada Dean, no dormí bien, es solo eso- mentí rápidamente

-Ginny, te conozco desde los 5 años, a mi no me podes mentir…¿Qué te pasa?

-Te dije que no me pasaba nada Dean… estoy bien- mentí nuevamente

-¿no confías en mi?- odio que me metan en aprietos- CUENTAME Ginny- exigió

-Si confió… es solo que… tengo miedo- contesté sinceramente

-¿Miedo?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo- ¿A que?

-A enamorarme de la persona equivocada- sin poder evitarlo, me largué a llorar. Automáticamente, mi amigo me abrazó sin emitir palabra alguna. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos. Finalmente, me separé de él y ahí lo vi. Harry estaba mirando todo. Conduje a mi amigo hasta unos bancos que había allí. Miré de reojo a Harry, su cara expresaba preocupación. Dean me tomó ambas manos.

-¿Estas mejor?- sentí débilmente- ¿me quieres contar?

-Perdóname, pero prefiero no hablar de eso ahora ¿si? Después te prometo que te cuento- respondí secándome algunas lagrimas.

-Está bien, pero no me enojo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté con incertidumbre

-Que te sientes conmigo, así te cuento mis chistes malos y cambias esa carita- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

El timbre sonó y todos volvimos al aula. Cumplí con mi parte del trato y me senté con Dean. La verdad que fue una gran idea, ya que él me levantó el ánimo con sus bromas, chistes y comentarios.

Dean era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y ocupaba un lugar enorme en mi corazón. Entre nosotros no había secretos y cada cosa que pensábamos, la decíamos. Siempre fue muy sincero conmigo y siempre envidié esa capacidad que tenia de decirte las cosas de frente y, de una manera tan sutil que era incapaz de enojarte con él. Era un amigo, un hermano y hasta a veces, un padre para mi.

**Harry POV**

Luego de esa charla con Ginny, fui al patio a hablar con George. En realidad, estaba muy desconcentrado. No podía creer con la frialdad con la que me había hablado Ginny y como eso me había afectado. Fui a preparar un café y cuando volví, vi algo que me movilizó: Ginny estaba llorando en los brazos de Dean Thomas.

Lo primero que me pregunté fue: ¿Qué le hizo?

Pero luego me replanteé la pregunta: ¿Qué le hicieron?

Hasta que con la tercera, di en el blanco: ¿Estaba llorando por mi culpa? No, me negaba a creer que fuera por eso, no podía estar llorando por culpa mía. No debía gastar lágrimas en mí, no lo merecía.

Sonó el timbre y, luego de entrar los alumnos, ingresé al salón. Ginny se había cambiado de lugar y se había sentado con su amigo. ¿por alguna razón en especial? No lo se.

Comencé con mi clase, aunque no tan entusiasmado como en la hora anterior. Varios alumnos tocaron algunos instrumentos. Debo admitir que eran bastante buenos, aunque mucha atención no les estaba prestando. No podía dejar de mirar a Ginny, como reía y abrazaba al chico que estaba a su lado.

Sentí, no lo se… ¿envidia? No. No era envidia, de eso estaba seguro. Quizás eran… ¡No Harry! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No podían ser celos… ¿como iba a estar celoso de un chico de 17 años que estaba abrazando a la chica que yo quería y, es mas, no la hacia llorar? ¡Por favor Harry Potter! Tienes 22 años, ¡MADURÁ!

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tomé mis cosas, no sin antes repartir unas hojas que debía devolver. La próxima sería la última vez que vería a Ginny y no podía permitir que todo termine de esa manera…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dejenme sus opiniones

espero tmb que hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de fin de año, yo tuve un cumpleaños y un año nuevo increíble, gracias a aquellas que me felicitaron. Nos leemos la otra semana

besos


	6. 6 Citas y celos

Hola niñ s ya volviii aquí les traigo otro capitulo que espero y les guste

la historia no es mia ni los personajes sin mas que decir les dejo con el siguiente cap

* * *

Ginny POV

Estaba tan entretenida con los chistes de Dean que no me había dado cuenta que la hora se había pasado. Cuando miré el banco, noté que el Profesor Potter nos había devuelto las hojas de un trabajo. Lo inspeccioné para encontrar la calificación que había obtenido pero, además de eso, hallé otra cosa.

La hoja estaba escrita con lápiz; era _su _letra, sin duda. Leí la pequeña notita cuidadosamente:

"_Esto no puede terminar así. Te espero hoy en Starbucks a las 17:00hs. Por favor no me falles. H"_

Me quedé observando la hoja cerca de un minuto y luego la guardé. ¿De qué quería hablarme? ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Es que en verdad yo le importaba? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que lloraba por él? Estuve toda la clase de lengua pensando y haciéndome pregunta tras pregunta. Rápidamente, le envié un papelito a Pansy contándole todo. Ella se puso muy feliz por mí.

La clase de lengua no fue tan aburrida como las demás. El Señor Ridick nos dio para hacer un trabajo práctico en grupo. En realidad, nadie hizo nada. El profesor de pasó las dos horas leyendo _"Sueño de una Noche de Verano", _mientras nosotros reíamos y charlábamos todo el tiempo.

A la salida del colegio, fui directamente para la casa de Pansy. Almorzamos, miramos televisión y luego empezamos a ver que me ponía. Nunca había sido muy amiga de la moda ni nada por el estilo, prefería siempre ante todo la comodidad. Pansy me prestó un jean gastado, una remera azul y plateada y me puse mis adoradas Convers negras. Mi amiga me obligó a maquillarme- aunque sea un poco- y me peiné formando mejor mis rulos.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y los nervios se convirtieron en protagonistas. Esperé unos diez minutos y tomé un taxi. Cuando llegué a Starbucks, me tropecé varias veces- culpa de mi torpeza y de mis piernas que temblaban sin cesar- pero por suerte Harry no había llegado aún. Me senté en una mesa a esperarlo, era temprano todavía.

Me encontraba jugando con una servilleta, cuando escuché un "Hola" proveniente de _su _aterciopelada voz. Levanté mi vista y ahí estaba _él_, mi Dios griego en persona, tan hermoso como siempre, mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida que me fascinaba. Le devolví la sonrisa y se sentó en frente mío.

-¿Ya pediste?- preguntó, a lo que negué con la cabeza- Bueno ¿Qué quieres tomar?- dijo mirando el menú- Yo voy a optar por un café.

-Yo un capuchino- respondí.

Él me sonrió nuevamente y, luego de informarle al camarero nuestra orden, se dirigió hacia mi- No pensé que ibas a venir…

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé… hoy te vi llorando y creí que… no querrías… verme- contestó dudoso

-Y… ¿Quién te dijo que estaba llorando por vos?- cuestioné con una sonrisa. Eso lo tomó desprevenido. Me sonrió, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-La verdad…no sé por qué creí eso- respondió finalmente alzando ambos hombros.- sonreí.

-Igualmente…tenias razón, aunque no es tu culpa que yo sea una llorona- agregué.

-No digas eso… No tienes que llorar por mi culpa, no vale la pena ¿entendiste?- murmuró tomándome las manos. Nos miramos fijamente unos minutos. Harry tenía una mirada transparente, decía todo con ella.

De repente, comenzó a acercarse a mi por sobre la mesa. ¡Quería besarme nuevamente! Y yo… ¿Quería besarlo? Si, me moría de ganas, pero… ¿Debía hacerlo?

Finalmente, me dejé llevar por el momento y me acerqué a él- nuestros labios estaban a centímetro, pero alguien nos interrumpió.

-Aquí les dejó su orden, que lo disfrutes Harry- dijo la camarera. Miró a mi profe con cara de enamorada, le sonrió, luego me miró mal y se fue.

-"Que la disfrutes Harry"- repetí imitando su voz y mirando para otro lado. Él se carcajeó.

-¿Estas celosa, Ginny?- me miró a los ojos y yo me sonrojé.

-¿Y-yo celos-sa? ¡Nada q-que ver!- mentí. No era muy buena para eso, siempre tartamudeaba. _"Si, estoy celosa ¿y que?" _pensé.

-Que lastima… me hubiera gustado que te pusieras celosa porque eso- no escuché nada mas. Me quedé shockeada mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, por donde acababa de ingresar de mi compañera de curso – y para nada amiga- Romila Vane. Si nos veía, le contaría a todo el mundo y eso significaba echarnos a Harry y a mí del colegio.

Le informé a Harry lo que estaba sucediendo y él decidió ir a esconderse sigilosamente al baño hasta que ella se marchara. A los pocos segundos, Romilda estaba a mi lado.

-Hola Gin- dijo con una sonrisa por demás de falsa. La miré incrédula y no le contesté- ¿Con quien estabas?

-Con una amiga- mentí con bastante seguridad. Me miró alzando una ceja.

-Lo que pasó para allá era un hombre- dijo señalando los baños.

-Es que es travesti- agregué finalmente. **(N/A: para las que son de otro país, y no saben que significa ser "travesti"... Es una persona que se viste como alguien del otro sexo y que se cambian de sexo también...La mayoría son hombres que se convierten en mujeres, pero esta vez va a ser distinto).**

Romilda puso cara repulsiva y continuó- Cualquier cosa, estoy por allá atrás.

-Ah, que bueno- contesté sarcásticamente y seguí tomando mi capuchino, que ya se encontraba un poco frío. Cuando me aseguré de que Romilda no pudiera vernos, le hice señas a Harry para que salga del baño.

Rápidamente, tomamos nuestras cosas, él dejó el dinero en la mesa y salimos de Starbucks. Corrimos una cuadra, hasta que llegamos a su auto. Le quitó la alarma e ingresamos a su hermoso y flamante Aston Martin. Nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y Harry comenzó a conducir.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-Quedate tranquila, no te voy a secuestrar- contestó luego de haberse carcajeado sonoramente.

-No lo se…- respondió fingiendo voz de asustada.

-Confiá en mi- despegó sus ojos de la carretera, para mirarme por unos segundos.

-Confío- murmuré sonriéndole tímidamente. ¿Cómo no confiar en el, si con tan solo mirarlo, me sentía protegida?

Llegamos luego de 10 minutos a una playa. Había solo dos familias aparte de nosotros. Nos sentamos en la arena- él me prestó su campera para apoyarme en ella y así no ensuciarme-. Y nos quedamos apreciando el paisaje mientras hablábamos y reíamos.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije sin mirarlo

-Claro, dime- respondió mirándome.

-¿Por qué no tienes novia? Si eres…- me quedé callada.

-¿Si soy...?- me incitó intrigado, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tan lindo, simpático divertido… ¡Es increíble que no tengas novia!... Hasta lleno de arena eres hermoso- dije tomando un poco de arena con la mano y echándosela en el cabello. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

-¡Corré porque te mato!- dijo divertido. Acaté su orden y salí corriendo. El siguió detrás de mí. Al poco tiempo, me alcanzó, me alzó y me llevó hacia el mar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Pansy me mata, es su ropa!- pensé alguna excusa creíble para que no me tirara al agua.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes- agregó con una risa "malévola"

-¡No, por favor!- le hice un puchero.

Creí que no iba a lograr convencerlo, pero no fue así. Me bajó de sus brazos y me tomó de la cintura. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, ya que me besó apasionadamente.

Ya ni siquiera tenía aire para respirar, pero no quería despegarme de él. Pero claro, siempre los buenos momentos son interrumpidos por alguien, o mejor dicho, algo: Mi celular.

Me separé unos pocos centímetros de Harry y miré con muy mala cara la pantalla del teléfono. Número desconocido. Atendí, no sin antes pedirle perdón a Harry. El solo sonrió.

-¿Hola?- pregunté molesta

-¿Ginny?- se escuchó del otro lado. Esa voz la conocía.

-¿Sean? ¡No lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo!- exclamé entusiasmada

-Si demasiado… ¿Cómo andas? ¿Tan linda como siempre?- preguntó haciéndose el galán

-¡Que idiota! No cambias más… Yo ando bien, un poco ocupada- respondí mirando a Harry, que me veía serio.

-Bueno disculpame. ¿Te gustaría que nos encontremos algún día de estos? Hace bastante que no te veo y quiero saber de tu vida- agregó Sean

-Si claro, después arreglamos… ahora debo dejarte, me encantó volver a hablar con vos

-Si, a mi también bonita, nos vemos- se despidió y colgó. Finalmente, Harry habló

-¿Qué quería tu amigo Sean?-

-¿Está celoso profesor Potter?- pregunté divertida

-Si, ¿algún problema?- contestó mirándome a los ojos.

-Ninguno, en absoluto- murmuré y lo besé. Nos quedamos así durante un largo rato: besándonos, riendo, peleando hablando… Pero me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo y debía volver a mi casa. Harry se ofreció a llevarme y, luego de varios intentos fallidos de convencerlo de lo contrario, acepté rendida.

Harry POV

Creo que fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Si tuviera que cambiar algo sería…El solo hecho de tener arena en la cabeza…¡Pero valió la pena!

Llevé a Ginny hasta la casa. El viaje fue silencioso, quizás porque íbamos demasiado sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Miles de preguntas se cruzaban por mi mente: ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Y si Ginny se daba cuenta que no quería estar conmigo? ¿Y si ese tal "Sean" no era solo un amigo? ¿Si Romilda nos había visto y le contaba al director?

Lo único que sabia, era que no quería alejarme de Ginny por nada. Se había vuelvo mi dosis diaria de heroína. Era increíble… pero Ginevra Weasley en tan poco tiempo, me había hecho sentir lo que nadie en mi vida.

* * *

Hola niñ s espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

espero un review de ustedes para saber que tal les parecio

besos cuidense


	7. Malentendidos

Hola niñ s aquí les traigo otro cap

la historia ni los personajes son míos...

* * *

**Harry POV**

Luego de 20 minutos, llegamos a la casa de Ginny. Por fuera era muy linda- El pasto corto, las flores cuidadas, un gran parque y un perro que se asomaba por la reja negra.

Apagué el motor y me quedé mirando hacia la nada, hasta que por fín decidí romper el hielo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- fijé mi vista en una mancha que tenía mi pantalón.

-Si, gracias… la pasé genial- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, yo también la pasé muy bien- le devolví la sonrisa- Bueno, nos vemos… ¿el viernes?- dudé.

-Si, el viernes- respondió algo distraída. Me besó y bajó del auto. Llegó hasta la puerta y se giró para saludarme. Cuando me aseguré de que entró a la casa, puse el motor en marcha y me fui.

Y así se pasaron los días. El miércoles, era un día común y corriente. Como mi hermana, mi cuñado, ni yo teníamos que trabajar, decidimos ir al cine. Queríamos ir a ver _"Yes, Man"_ de Jim Carrey.

Cuando llegamos, mi hermana Hermione fue a hacer la fila mientras mi cuñado Ron compraba las entradas. Yo, por mi parte, me encargué de los pochoclos y las gaseosas. Pero cuando estaba allí, vi algo que me dejo helado: Ginny estaba abrazada con un chico- que no conocía ¿sería Sean?- y luego se tomaban las manos.

¡No lo podía creer! Claro, el idiota del profesor había caído en las redes de una alumna que solo quería divertirse. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver la película. Mi único consuelo: los pochoclos.

Cuando me estaba dirigiendo hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana, Ginny me vio y me saludó.

¿Todavía le daba la cara?

Yo decidí no saludarla, ni siquiera mirarla. Entramos al cine y nos sentamos en la octava fila. Se veía perfecto, aunque no le presté mucha atención a la película. Además, al lado mío, había un señor mayor que no paraba de hablarme y preguntarme qué decía porque no escuchaba bien. Creí que si me volvía a dirigir la palabra, lo insultaría. Pero por suerte, se quedó callado. Luego me di cuenta que se había dormido, ya que me respiraba en el oído.

Le dije a mis acompañantes que iba al baño, y salí de la sala. Hermione sabía que era mentira, siempre intuía cuando algo me pasaba, me conocía demasiado.

Cuando estaba afuera, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Hermione, te dije que estoy bien… voy al baño nomás- hablé irritado.

-No soy Hermione- respondió una angelical voz. Era Ginny.

-¿Qué queres?- pregunté enojado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no me saludaste hoy?- cuestionó preocupada.

-No te vi- mentí rápidamente.

-Harry… no soy idiota…

-Pero yo si- la interrumpí girándome para encararla- ¡Soy demasiado idiota!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué decis eso?- ahora se veía confundida.

-¿Encima me lo preguntas? ¡Primero me haces creer que te gusto, y después apareces de la mano y abrazada con otro chico!- le dije alzando un poco la voz

-No me grites… además no te tengo que explicar con quien ando y con quien no, ¡porque no eres mi novio!- agregó enojada.

-¿Y el otro chico si? ¡Ah, cierto! Gracias por hacerme acordar que soy tu profesor- respondí sarcásticamente.

-Es mi primo Harry- contestó bajando un poco el tono de voz.

-Claro… ¿Enserio me crees tan estúpido? Cierto, yo también ando con mis primas de la mano, abrazados y dándonos besos… Es mas, jugamos al profesor y la alumna de vez en cuando- comenté demasiado irritado y utilizando nuevamente el sarcasmo.

-Eres un idiota Harry- dijo ella. Creí que explotaría en cualquier momento, y es mas, lo hice.

-¡Gracias! Me di cuenta de eso cuando me enamoré de TI- ¡NO! No tendría que haber dicho eso. Me di vuelta y entré nuevamente a la sala.

**Ginny POV**

**¿QUÉ?** ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Harry se había... enamorado... de mi? ¡No, no podía ser!

Me quedé en estado de shock por un rato. Creo que mi mentón me llegó al suelo. Cuando reaccioné, Harry ya no estaba allí. Maldije el día en que quise hacerle un favor a mi primo.

Ingresé a la sala y busqué a Ceddric. Cuando lo encontré, lo obligué a salir de allí a rastras.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? Estaba buena la película- se quejó mi primo.

-¡Te voy a matar!- le grité enojada.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido, arrugando la frente y alzando una ceja.

-Que por culpa tuya y de tu favorcito, alguien se enojó conmigo- le reproché.

-Vos aceptaste, no es mi culpa…

-Ya lo se, pero… ¡No sabia que si me hacia pasar por tu novia iba a tener problemas!

_Flashback_

_Estaba en mi casa acostada en el sofá, cuando sonó el timbre. Era mi primo Ceddric. Abrí la puerta y el entró muy apurado, sin siquiera saludarme._

_-¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!- me suplicó._

_-¿hola, no?- le dije esperando su saludo. Me saludó y continuó._

_-Ahora si, necesito un favor Gin- me dedicó una sonrisa. Esperé alzando una ceja- por favor, hacete pasar por mi novia- me pidió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué? No entiendo- comenté confundida._

_-Es así: me enteré que mi ex va a ir al cine con su nuevo noviecito… y yo quiero demostrarle que no me importa mas y que también rehice mi vida… ¡por eso te necesito!- explicó. Me quedé pensativa._

_-¿Cuándo?- pregunté finalmente._

_-¡Hoy! Por favor Ginny, aceptá. Después te ayudo con todo lo que quieras…- rogó arrodillándose. Rodé los ojos mientras reía._

_-Okey… pero me debes una grande… ¡ y nada de besos!- le advertí_

_Fin del flashback_

-Bueno perdóname, no sabía que se iba a armar tanto revuelo. ¿Por qué no vas y arreglas las cosas con ese chico?- me sugirió

-¡Porque no me quiere ver! Perdón, tenés razón, no es tu culpa… Volvamos…- y así lo hicimos. Volvimos a la sala a terminar de ver la película.

Y el viernes llegó. Era la última clase que tendría con Harry y encima él estaba enojado conmigo. Lo único bueno de ese día era que salimos mas temprano, ya que la personificación de Shakespeare había faltado.

Soporté como pude toda la hora de historia y luego llegó él. ¿Hace falta decir que estaba hermoso? No lo creo. Pero algo en Harry estaba distinto.

Estuve un largo rato inspeccionando, disimuladamente, qué era aquello. Hasta que lo noté: sus ojos no brillaban como antes. Esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban apagados, no eran los mismos. Además, en lo que iba de la clase, no lo había visto sonreír ni una vez.

Me atormentó la idea de que era mi culpa. Me pasé casi toda la hora pensando en ello, hasta que algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su voz.

-Weasley ¿Puede prestar atención a la clase?- me dijo en tono rígido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me había llamado por mi apellido?

Me limité a asentir y desviar mi mirada. Por suerte, el timbre sonó y salimos al recreo. Pero no podía dejar todo así. Debía- y quería- hablar con él, por lo que ingresé nuevamente al salón.

-Harry ¿podemos hablar?- me senté en una silla enfrente de él y me quedé esperando su reacción.

-Ya estás acá… ¿Qué queres?- preguntó fríamente.

-Explicarte lo del miércoles… ¡No es como pensas!- exclamé.

-Ahh, cierto que soy tan idiota que entiendo todo mal- agregó riéndose sarcásticamente. Hice caso omiso a lo que habia dicho.

-El chico con el que me viste es mi primo, que me pidió que me hiciera pasar por su novia porque su ex estaba allí…Fue solo un favor- le conté con esperanzas de que me crea.

-¿Enserio pretendes que te crea semejante cuento?- preguntó alzando una ceja- Tengo 22 años, no soy tan estúpido como para creerme eso.- Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos para que me viera.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que te miento- se quedó observándolos por unos minutos y luego murmuró:

-Ginny, anda al recreo, te lo estas perdiendo.

-No… no me voy a mover de acá hasta que me creas…

-Okey, te creo- mintió ligeramente.

-Hasta que me creas con el corazón- agregué soltándolo. Inesperadamente, él tomó mi rostro con una mano y me besó fugazmente. Fue un beso corto, pero quería decir que me creía. Sonreí y me fui al patio.

**Harry POV**

¿Por qué la besé? ¿En realidad era tan debil frente a sus dos orbes color chocolate? Si, definitivamente lo era. Mi amigo y cuñado Ron tenía razon: cuando me enamoro, me vuelvo idiota.

Sonó el timbre y los alumnos ingresaron nuevamente al aula. Mi clase transcurrió normalmente, ahora estaba mas contento. Luego de allí, fui a dar clases a los alumnos de segundo. Tenía un dolor de cabeza inaguantable. No sabía por qué, pero luego me di cuenta. Todas las chicas me miraban concentradísimas. ¿Es que acaso se ponían de acuerdo para acosarme con la mirada?

A mitad de la clase, me llamó el director. Me encontraba algo nervioso, creí que se había enterado de "algo". Pero no. Me comentó que el profesor anterior había extendido su licencia, y me pidió si podía seguir suplantándolo. Claro, también me dijo que me pagaría más.

Acepté gustoso, aunque luego me di cuenta que tendría que seguir manteniendo mi relación con Ginny a escondidas. Cuando salí de dirección, sonó el timbre de finalización de clases.

Me estaba dirigiendo al mi amado Volvo, cuando escuché un grito. Pero no cualquier grito, provenía de su voz. Rápidamente, giré y encontré a Ginny abrazada a un chico. Éste la hacia girar por los aires y los dos reían animosamente. ¿Quién era él? No lo sabia, pero tenia una gran competencia.

* * *

Hasta aquí!

que tal? ...


	8. Peleas y hospital?

Hooola niñ s aquí estoy con otro cap que lo difruten

ni los personajes ni la historia es mía

* * *

**Harry POV**

Me quedé observándolo por un largo rato, buscándole algún defecto, pero no lo encontré.

-No se preocupe, usted es mucho mas lindo- oí la voz de una mujer. Me di vuelta y encontré a Romilda detrás de mí.

-Oh, gracias Romilda… ¿Necesitabas algo?- le pregunté cortésmente.

-No. Solo quería decirle eso- me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos, pero se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos. Miré para ver de donde venían y ahí los vi… O mi vista me fallaba o Ginny y el chico ese se estaban besando.

Sentí una rabia enorme… ¡Me acababa de "arreglar" con ella y ya estaba besando a otro!

Busqué a Ginny con la vista. Ella estaba ahí, con su "amigo" charlando, pero dirigía de vez en cuando su mirada hacia mi. Estaba por entrar al auto, cuando alguien se me acercó:

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Ginny con su dulce voz.

-¿De qué?- contesté con mala cara.

-Romilda te estaba coqueteando- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-¿Y que ocurre con eso? ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con ella?

-Si, pero…

-Enserio Ginny… ¿A Qué venís? ¿Tu amigo no besa tan bien, que volvés conmigo?- la interrumpí rápidamente

-Yo…

-¿Vos qué? No dejas títere con cabeza Ginevra… ¡Te doy un beso, después vas y besas a otro!- agregué enfadado.

-¿Me estas tratando de una zorra?- cuestionó enfadada. Por suerte ya no quedaba casi nadie, porque sino habrían escuchado toda la discusión.

-No chiquita… el nombre te lo pusiste tu solita. Debo irme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… Hasta el miércoles Weasley- me subí al auto y me fui. Odiaba ser tan duro con ella, pero tenia que olvidarla de la forma que sea.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por tratarla así, por haberle dicho cosas tan hirientes y que sabía que en realidad no las pensaba… Porque, todo lo que había dicho y hecho era por la bronca y los celos que me había dado verla besándose con otro. Saber que sus labios fueron sellados por otros que no eran los míos, me había partido el corazón.

Seguro la lastimé- y nunca me lo voy a perdonar- pero creo que ella encontraría a otra persona que la haría feliz y seguramente la merecía mucho más que yo.

**Ginny POV**

Pasó más de un mes de lo ocurrido y seguía sin hablarle a Harry. Lo que me había dicho me había dolido en el alma, pero aun seguía tan enamorada de él como el primer día en que lo vi.

Ya no participaba en sus clases, mis notas bajaban, no le prestaba atención y encima lo tenía que ver no solo uno... ¡Sino tres días a la semana! Me sentía en el mismísimo infierno.

Sean me iba a buscar al colegio una o dos veces a la semana. Por un lado, creo que eso me gustaba ya que de una manera u otra, Harry de ponía celoso; pero por el otro, no quería que Sean confundiera las cosas: Después del beso que me había dado- y que inconscientemente seguí- le aclaré que quería que seamos amigos. Él lo aceptó, aunque no se veía muy conforme con ello.

Un sábado a la noche, salimos a bailar. Como fuimos con mi hermano Blaize, Lily, Pansy, su novio Draco y yo entramos directamente, aunque no teníamos la edad suficiente.

Me senté en la barra y Blaizeé un par de tragos mientras los otros tres bailaban con sus vasos en sus manos. Recorrí todo el lugar con la vista y me detuve a observar algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Me acerqué a él. Estaba hablando con una chica y ésta se le acercaba cada vez más, mientras él se quería alejar de ella. Entonces, intervine.

-Disculpame, pero él está conmigo- le dije separándola de mi profe.

-¿Y vos sos…?- preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja.

-LA NOVIA… Así que andate por donde viniste... ¡bye!- le ordené empujándola. Ésta se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces acá? No podes entrar, sos menor- agregó Harry nervioso.

-Shh, te van a escuchar- le dije tratando de poner un dedo en mi boca, y fallando en el intento. El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

-¿Ginny, tomaste?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si, un té… me lo dio el chico de allá- dije señalando al chico de la barra, y estallando en carcajadas. En eso, apareció mi hermano, quien parecía haber estado buscándome.

-¡Gin, acá estas! Vení rápido, tu amiga Lily esta borracha y quiere hacer un streptease en frente de todo—se quedó callado mirando a Harry- ¿Vos?- agregó enojado.

-¿Vos?- agregó el aludido demasiado furioso.

**Harry POV**

Había pasado un mes de mi pelea con Ginny y mi sentimiento por ella seguía intacto. No la había podido olvidar ni siquiera un poco. ¡Estaba devastado! Quería correr a ella, decirle todo lo que sentía y pedirle perdón por todo… Pero era tan orgulloso que no podía… Me odiaba.

El sábado salí a bailar con amigos. Estaba en la barra y alguien se me acercó. Primero no la reconocí, pero después me di cuenta quien era... Mi ex.

-Hola Harry- me dijo Cho con voz seductora- Veo que no cambias mas, seguís igual de hermoso que siempre- continuó acercándose a mí y tomándome del cuello de la camisa.

-Mmm gracias Cho- comenté un poco nervioso y tratando de safarme de ella- pero estoy con alguien- mentí rápidamente.

-¿Así? ¿Con quien?- me desafió sin alejarse ni un poco- Yo no veo a nadie…

Y ahí llego mi salvación: Ginny. Luego de que la echó y que estuvimos hablando un poco, me di cuenta que ella estaba demasiado ebria como para coordinar dos palabras seguidas.

Y en ese momento, me arruinaron la noche. Blaize. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Era el hermano de Ginny. Blaize Weasley. Ginevra Weasley.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunté furioso. No quería ni verlo porque le rompería la cara- nuevamente. Y ahora me tenía que aguantar porque estaba Ginny.

-Vine a cuidar a mi hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- ¿Hermione como se encuentra?

-¿Encima te atreves a preguntar por ella? ¡Sos un imbecil!- exclamé fuertemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hice lo mismo que vos hiciste con mi novia?- cuestionó a punto de explotar. Ginny me miró desconcertada, parecía que la borrachera se le había pasado, aunque sea un poco.

-Primero, vos a mi hermana la engañaste con todas las chicas que se te cruzaron… y segundo, a Hermione la hiciste sufrir mucho, así que decidí pagarte con la misma moneda. Además, no es mi culpa que Jenny me haya preferido a mi antes que a vos- finalice con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Ginny me miró con la boca abierta, pero no emitió palabra alguna, mientras que su "hermanito" me veía con los ojos llenos de ira.

Tanto, que me pegó. Pero yo no me quedé atrás e imité su acción. Y así comenzó la pelea, nosotros dos pegándonos, algunas personas alentando, otras asustadas y Ginny tratando de separarnos.

-Blaize, suéltalo- decía Ginny desesperada. Y, ya no recuerdo más.

Entonces desperté. A mi lado estaba mi mejor amigo Michael, mi hermana Hermione y mi madre. Miré alrededor y esa no era mi habitación. Se parecía, más bien, a la de un hospital… Esperen un segundo... **¡Estaba en un hospital!**

* * *

Hasta aquí... por ahora

que tal les pareció?


	9. Confesión y nuevo conflicto?

Hoola Niñ s que pena la demora... iba a actualizar el otro día pero me quede sin internet... así que que pena dejarlas por tanto tiempo así...

pero les traigo un regalito y es que voy a publicar 2 caps en compensación... este cap va dedicado a melanyayelen22 espero que te guste

la historia no es mia ni los personajes... así que sin mas que disfruten el cap

* * *

**Harry POV**

-¿Qué me pasó?- pregunté confundido y asustado a la vez.

-Te peleaste con el idiota de Blaize Weasley, te empujó y cuando caíste, te golpeaste la cabeza. Como no reaccionabas, llamamos a la ambulancia y a tu mamá- respondió George.

-Hermione estaba muy preocupada, no paraba de llorar y ni bien me llamó, vine para acá- agregó mi madre un poco aliviada de que me haya despertado. Tomé las manos de mi hermana y mi mamá y les sonreí. Ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo me puedo ir de acá?- quise saber

-No lo sabemos, el doctor estaba esperando que te despiertes para examinarte. Yo le avisé que eras un dormilón- bromeó mi amigo, a lo que todos reímos.

En ese instante, ingresó una enfermera diciendo que tenía visitas. Mi hermana, George y Molly, mi madre, se fueron y a los minutos entraron algunos de mis otros amigos: Ron, Cho y Neville. Estuvimos un largo rato charlando y riendo. James decía que la había sacado barata por ser un cabeza dura y cosas así. La verdad, es que tenía razón. Podía haber sido peor.

Cuando todos ellos se fueron, cerré los ojos y me relajé. Traté de no pensar en el agudo dolor que tenía en mi cabeza, pero se me hacía imposible. Me estaba quedando dormido, pero una voz me lo impidió.

**Ginny POV**

Odié a mi hermano con toda mi alma. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Harry?

Cuando lo vi allí tirado en el piso, inconciente, no sabía como reaccionar. Todo el lugar lo estaba rodeando, muchas personas estaban muy preocupadas. Una chica de pelo corto y en punta que, según recordaba era su hermana, lloraba sin cesar mientras hablaba por teléfono. Se la notaba desesperada, al igual que a otros chicos que estaban allí.

Llegó la ambulancia y se llevó a Harry, quien aún seguía en el mismo estado que antes. Tomé las llaves del auto de Blaize y manejé hasta el hospital siguiendo a la ambulancia. Apenas llegué, ingresaron al lugar los amigos de Harry y una mujer quien supuse era su madre.

Me sentía realmente mal… ¡Todo era culpa de Blaize! Creo que ese día lo odié como nunca.

Luego de un rato de entrar y salir enfermeras, un doctor informó que Harry estaba mejor pero que aún seguía dormido. Un chico musculoso, de pelo oscuro y muy, pero muy grandote, le preguntó si podían pasar a verlo, a lo que el doctor asintió.

Después de estar un rato esperando, salieron la mamá de Harry, su hermana y el chico grandote. Iba a entrar yo, pero me ganaron de antemano sus amigos. Esperé unos treinta minutos más y por fin salieron. Los chicos saludaron a los que estaban allí presentes y se retiraron. Un poco avergonzada, pregunté:

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- me sonrojé automáticamente, cosa natural en mi.

-Claro linda, pasa- contestó amablemente Molly, como había escuchado que se llamaba la señora._"Me trata así porque no sabe que soy la hermana del idiota que causó todo esto"_ pensé mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Harry. Y ahí estaba el, recostado y con los ojos cerrados. Una venda blanca yacía en su cabeza, y a pesar de los golpes, seguía pareciéndose a un Dios griego.

-¿Harry?- susurré temerosa Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido y me sonrió.

-Ginny, no pensé que ibas a venir- comentó invitándome a tomar asiento al lado suyo.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Estas así por el imbecil de Blaize!- exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hey, no llores- me secó las lágrimas que ya habían caído instantáneamente- Después de todo, no es tu culpa tener a Blaize como hermano- continuó- Creo que le voy a echar la culpa a tu mamá- rió por lo bajo y yo lo seguí.- Woow, es tan extraño volver a hablarte… ¡No es que no me guste! Al contrario, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no me dirigías la palabra…-comentó afligido.

-Un mes- recordé con los ojos puestos en él.

-Una eternidad- agregó. Lo miré asombrada. No me esperaba un comentario así de su parte. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que entró una enfermera.

-Disculpe, pero el horario de visita ya terminó- me dijo amablemente.

-Está bien, ya me voy- le contesté de la misma manera y ella se fue- bueno, debo irme- me acerqué a él para besarlo en la mejilla pero el movió su rostro y me besó- H-Harry…-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Shh, no digas nada ¿Si?- susurró. Le hice caso y me fui.

**Harry POV**

Había vuelto a probar _sus _labios, pasado un mes y ¡como los extrañaba! Aunque había sido un beso corto, fue hermoso volver a sentirlos sobre los míos. Estaba feliz nuevamente.

El médico me informó que había tenido una conmoción cerebral con pérdida de conocimiento, por lo que debía estar veinticuatro horas en observación. Si seguía evolucionando favorablemente como hasta en ese momento, me podría ir al día siguiente. Por lo menos había televisión en la habitación, sino se me hubiera hecho eterno.

Escuché un poco de música, miré televisión, dormí, jugué con el celular… ¡Ya no sabía que mas hacer! Estaba acalambrado de estar tanto tiempo recostado. Lo sé, me quejo mucho.

Por fin pasó el tiempo y pude salir de la clínica. Me sentía mas aliviado y estaba contento de Tomar aire fresco luego de más de un día de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

El miércoles ya estaba bien, así que fui a dar clases comúnmente. En los recreos podía ver a Ginny y me sentía muy alegre por ello. El día pasó, junto con el jueves y el viernes llegó antes de lo esperado.

**Ginny POV**

Al fin viernes. Al fin clases con Harry. Estaba de mucho mejor humor que las semanas anteriores…¡Hasta había participado en la clase de historia!

Llegó la hora de música y me sentía muy emocionada. Harry ingresó al salón pero, para mi sorpresa, no llevaba nada en las manos. Ni cuadernos, ni guitarra…¡Nada!

-Hola chicos… Hoy vamos a ir a la sala de música- dijo muy sonriente. Comprendí que sus cosas ya estarían allí, pero ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?. Nos levantamos y fuimos todos detrás de él.

Cuando ingresamos al salón, Harry se sentó en un banco en frente del hermoso piano de cola que había en el colegio. Todos formamos una ronda y nos ubicamos en el suelo. Ahora entendía la sonrisa de mi profesor. Harry comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción clásica, que identifiqué como _"Claro de Luna". _Varias chicas y yo lo mirábamos embobadas. En realidad, yo lo veía con ojos de enamorada.

Las horas de clase fueron muy entretenidas. Tocamos el piano, la guitarra, el órgano, entre otros instrumentos. Fue muy divertido ver a mi amigo Dean tocar el triángulo y a Lily los toc-toc. Toda la clase se reía de ellos… ¡Pobres!

Sonó el timbre y regresamos al salón a guardar nuestras cosas. Una vez afuera, estaba a punto de irme cuando se me aproximó Harry. Pansy y Dean ya sabían lo que significaba: se tenían que ir. Se alejaron muy poco disimuladamente y comenzamos a conversar.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- le dije con total sinceridad.

-Gracias, si… me siento mejor- comentó él- mmm Ginny, me alegro de verte de nuevo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- Sonreí avergonzada. Nos quedamos mirándonos los ojos por lo que creo que fueron cinco o diez minutos. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo! Creía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y lo haría, pero mantuve la compostura. Pero ocurrió algo que casi hace que me desmaye.

Aún sin despegar su mirada de mí, Harry me susurró un _"Te Amo" _casi imperceptible, pero que pude adivinar leyéndole los labios. Me quedé estática. No lo podía creer. Sonreí a mas no poder y le respondí en voz baja con un:_"Yo también te amo"._

Me sentía en las nubes, pero de repente creí que estaba en una pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar lo antes posible: Unos aplausos se oyeron detrás de mí. Miré a Harry. Estaba desencajado. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula tensa.

Giré lentamente esperando encontrar al director u otro profesor…Pero no. Me encontré con otra persona.

Por un momento me alivié que no fuera ninguna de las anteriores, pero luego me di cuenta de que era mucho peor.

* * *

Hasta aquí!

que tal? quien será esa persona que aplaudió?


	10. Novios

**Hola niñ s aqui el otro cap que les prometi**

**la historia no es mia y los personajes tampoco**

**sin mas les dejo con el siguiente cap**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

-Así que… ¡Mira con que me encuentro! Vengo acá y me encuentro con que mi hermana está teniendo un romance con mi peor enemigo… ¡Que bueno!- exclamó Blaize sarcásticamente.- ¿Cómo te quedó la cabeza?- preguntó burlonamente dirigiéndose a Harry.

-No quiero pelear ahora ni acá, pero estate seguro que la próxima no te salvas- lo amenazó mi enamorado furioso. Y en ese momento, cayó la gota que derramó el vaso:

-Chau profe- dijo Cho pasando por nuestro lado y yéndose.

-¿Profe? No me digas que sos…- se quedó callado y luego sonrió victorioso-¡Qué gran noticia! Yo justamente te iba a decir que no te acerques a ella- señalándome- pero no lo podes hacer… ¡No pueden estar juntos!- exclamó mi "querido" hermano.

-¡Callate!- le grité enojada. Podía tolerar muchas cosas de Blaize, pero esa vez se estaba sobrepasando.

-¡A mi no me decis que me calle!- me ordenó. Iba a seguir hablando, pero Harry lo interrumpió:

-¡A ella no le grites!- se dirigió a mi hermano con los ojos rojos de la rabia.

-Yo le grito todo lo que quiero, es mi hermana- contestó y se quedó callado. Luego, pareció iluminársele el rostro- Tengo una idea: yo no digo nada de lo que escuché y vi, pero a ustedes no los quiero volver a ver juntos…Es eso, o hablo… elijan- sonrió maléficamente el que yo creía que era el mejor hermano del mundo.

-¿Y pensas que te van a creer?- preguntó Harry alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué y para qué perjudicaría a mi hermanita?- objetó Blaize orgulloso de saber que había ganado la discusión. Rápidamente, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a rastras hacia el auto.

**Harry POV**

¿Por qué siempre se tenía que arruinar todo? Iba todo tan bien… pero tenía que llegar el idiota de Blaize. Si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo aborrecía con cada célula de todo mi cuerpo.

Pero no me importaba. Yo iba a estar con Ginny de la forma que sea, mientras ella lo quisiera. Me había cansado de todo: de no poder estar junto a ella, de escondernos de todos, de no poder dormir por las noche por desvelarme pensando en si ella encontraría a otra persona que la haga feliz. En fin, de todo.

Lo que en realidad me importaba era saber que ella me amaba. Mas, menos, o igual que yo a ella, pero el sentimiento era mutuo, y no había nada mas fuerte que eso.

Eran las últimas semanas de clases y las iba a aprovechar al máximo. No recuerdo cómo, pero averigüé el número de la casa de Ginny y la llamé.

_-¿Aló?-_ contestó una voz de mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se encontraría Ginevra?- pregunté lo mas cordialmente posible.

-_Enseguida la llamo… ¿Quién la llama?_-

-Mmm, Paul, un amigo del colegio- mentí rápidamente.

-_¡Señorita Ginevra! Tiene teléfono, un tal Paul_- gritó la señora.

_-¿Paul?_- escuché decir a Ginny con un tono de confusión.

-_Si, eso me ha dicho_-le contestó.

-_¿Hola?- _preguntó mi alumna algo extrañada.

-¿Hola, Ginny?- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Hhhaaa_… ¡Paaaul!_- exclamó Ginny- No te había reconocido la voz- me siguió el juego.

-Me imagino- dije rodando los ojos- te llamaba para ver si querías salir hoy…porque es sábado, tengo todo el día libre y…bueno…yo…

-_Aja_- me interrumpió mi enamorada.

-Te extraño- confesé avergonzado.

-_Yo también, __Paul__- _remarcó la última palabra- me encantaría que nos juntemos- prosiguió con tono alegre.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Queres ir al cine?- sugerí esperando su respuesta.

-¡Claro, Paul!- respondió Gin.

-Bueno, decime la dirección de tu casa y paso dentro de media hora- Ginny me dijo la ubicación, busqué un lápiz y un papel y la anoté- Estate lista, un beso- corté el teléfono y me puse a mirar televisión.

**Ginny POV**

Rápidamente, corrí a mi habitación y abrí mi closet. Como siempre, nada llamativo ni a la moda. Empecé a revolverlo un poco hasta encontrar unos jeans oscuros y una remera verde. Me puse mis amadas _Convers_ y un abrigo negro. Acomodé un poco mi pelo, pero no me maquillé. No me gustaba, a veces mi amiga Lily me obligaba a hacerlo.

Me lavé los dientes y, al rato, escuché la bocina del auto de Harry. Saludé a Monique, la encargada de la limpieza, y salí.

Cuando entré al coche, me topé con la sonrisa mas radiante que jamás habia visto. Le sonreí de vuelta, nos besamos y él comenzó a conducir. Hablamos de trivialidades hasta que llegamos al cine. Bajamos y formulé la pregunta del millón:

-¿Qué vamos a ver?- quise saber

-Lo que quieras- contestó sin apartar la vista de la cartelera. Luego de varios minutos de indecisión, elegimos _"The Curious Case of Benjamín Button"._

Harry pagó la entrada y después de comprar pocholos y gaseosas, ingresamos a la sala. Encontramos un lugar bastante bueno, sexta fila, creo.

La película comenzó y Harry me abrazó, a lo que yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Pasó una hora y llegó el intervalo. Luego de éste, la película continuó. ¡¿Para qué?! Quería aguantar las incontrolables ganas de llorar, y no podía.

"_Se fuerte"_ me repetía a mi misma. _"No queres que te vea llorando". _Pero no resistí y lloré. Cuando finalizó la película, se prendieron las luces y Harry comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- cuestioné haciéndome la enojada.

-De tu rostro… ¡No podes haber llorado tanto!-dijo con una sonrisa y tomándome de la mano.

-Sos un insensible, es re triste la película- agregué haciendo un puchero. Me dio un beso tierno y volvimos al auto.

-Mmm ¿Ginny?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo- ¿Queres ir a cenar conmigo?

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?- respondí sonriéndole.

-Y… ¿No tendrías que avisarle a tus padres?- sugirió mi profe.

-¡No! Mis padres están en Port Angels… y a mi hermano no le pienso dar explicaciones de adonde voy y adonde no- contesté muy segura. Él asintió y continuó manejando hasta llegar a un restaurant.

Ingresamos directamente y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, que se situaba cerca de una ventana. Miré el menú un largo rato, hasta encontrar algo de mi agrado y no muy caro, ya que no tenía mucho dinero y no pretendía que Harry se gaste una fortuna en mí.

**Harry POV**

Cuando supe que era el momento exacto, le guiñé un ojo al mozo y crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

**Ginny POV**

Estábamos hablando tranquilamente y el mozo se aproximó a la mesa. Traía consigo una bandeja con… ¿dos galletas de la fortuna? ¿Acaso estaba en una película japonesa y no me había dado cuenta?.

-¿Crees en esto?- le pregunté incrédula a mi enamorado señalando la galleta. Él tomó una y me sonrió.

-A veces si, a veces no… pero con leerla no pierdo nada- contestó. Copié su movimiento y abrí una. Cuando saqué el papel que había dentro, me quedé helada.

"_¿Queres ser mi novia?"_ estaba escrito con esa perfecta e inconfundible letra suya. Le sonreí, me aproximé a él por encima de la mesa y lo besé dándole a entender mi respuesta.

* * *

Hasta aquí... por ahora

que tal les pareció la declaración de harry? les gusto o no?


	11. Amenazas y preocupaciones

**Hooola niñ s **

**si lo se me demore mucho en actualizar pero aquí se los traigo, espero que les guste**

**la historia ni los personajes son mios**

* * *

**Harry POV**

Ahora sí era el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡Ginny era mi novia!

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Cenamos, platicamos, fuimos a tomar un helado y luego la llevé a su casa. Antes de bajarse del auto, nos besamos y se fue.

Pasó la última semana y media de clases en un santiamén. Los alumnos me invitaron a su fiesta de colación. Nunca había visto a Ginny tan hermosa, además de feliz.

La fiesta fue grandiosa. Bailé bastante con los demás profesores invitados, y también con los alumnos. En un momento dado, aproveché y fui a buscar a _mi novia. _¡Que lindo se sentía decirlo. La encontré después de bastante tiempo y la invité a bailar conmigo. Ella se quejaba de que tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero no me importaba. Quería compartir ese momento con ella.

-Me siento un rompecabezas- le susurré al oído.

-¿Por?- preguntó extrañada y divertida a la vez.

-Porque te veo y me desarmo-Ella se sonrojó instantáneamente.

-¡Eres un idiota!- me golpeó el hombro juguetonamente, mirando nuestros pies.

-No te miento, estas hermosa- le aseguré mirándola a los ojos. Me sonrió, a lo que le devolví la sonrisa.

Y, en ese momento, llegó a nosotras una mujer del mismo color de pelo que el de mi Ginny, llegándole casi a los hombros, alta y esbelta. Se la notaba muy emocionada. Un señor más alto que la dama, la acompañaba del brazo con sus ojos brillando de alegría, aunque no demostraba ninguna sonrisa. Ambos abrazaron a Ginny y, en ese instante, caí en la cuenta: eran mis suegros.

-¡HIJAAAAA!...¡Estás preciosa!- le dijo la madre derramando lagrimas.

-Gracias mamá- dijo soltándose del fuerte abrazo que le había dado- mmm, él es Harry, mi…

-profesor- me apresuré a contestar.

-¿No es muy joven para ser profesor, Señor…?- preguntó mi querido suegro con desconfianza.

-Potter-respondí seguro y proseguí- Lo que ocurre es que estudié música mientras iba al colegio, y obtuve el título tres años después de terminarlo.

-Ahhh- fue lo único que dijo el Señor Weasley, mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano y bailaba- debo admitir patéticamente- con ella.

Decidí que no tenía nada que hacer allí, y fui nuevamente con los demás profesores presentes, que charlaban animadamente.

La fiesta se pasó muy rápido. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba subiendo a mi aston y guiñándole un ojo a Ginny quien se retiraba en el auto de adelante. Pero, lo que no noté, fue que Blaize me vio y se acercó fugazmente a mí.

-Te dije que no te metas con mi hermana- me dijo furioso.

-Yo me meto todo lo que quiero, no te tengo miedo- respondí de la misma forma.

-Te lo advierto, aléjate de Ginny…

-¿O sino qué? No se si sabes que ya puedo estar libremente con ella, no me tengo que ocultar de nadie- le respondí con autosuficiencia.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota... No me importa que hayan terminado las clases, ni nada. No te acerques a mi hermana, si no la vas a pasar mal…

-¿Me estás amenazando?- le pregunté encarándolo.

-No, mas bien advirtiéndote… Así que ojito, no quiero que termines en el hospital de nuevo, o peor- me sonrió y se encaminó al auto, donde Ginny nos miraba asustada.

Me di vuelta e ingresé a mi coche lleno de ira. Manejaba pensando en la amenaza de Blaize y no prestaba atención a la calle. Casi me estrello unas tres veces y varios bocinazos me sacaban de mis pensamientos.

Llegué a mi casa sano y salvo y, ni bien apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, me dormí. Luego de no se cuánto tiempo, me desperté por los gritos de mi hermana- quien vivía conmigo-.

Corrí hasta la cocina pensando en lo peor, pero luego suspiré. Solo era una maldita araña. Nota: mi hermana es "insecto-fóbica". Me dirigí al comedor y me tendí en el sillón a ver televisión. Hermione vino detrás de mío y se sentó a mis pies.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry? Te noto preocupado…-preguntó mi hermanita. ¡Como odiaba que me conozca tanto!

-¿No tiene sentido que te mienta, no?- dije tomando el control remoto y cambiando de canal. Ella negó con la cabeza y me miró para que continuara- Está bien. Mmm, estuve hablando con Blaize Weasley- Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, pero luego los entrecerró.

-¿Hablando? Con ese chico no se puede hablar- agregó, a lo que nunca estuve tan de acuerdo.

-Bueno, hablar lo que se dice hablar, no. Estuvimos discutiendo- me sinceré mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? Si ya discutiste con él otras veces…- cuestionó extrañada.

-Si, ya lo sé, lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda llegar a hacer…Y no a mí, sino a Ginny… Me amenazó Herms, me dijo que si seguía con su hermana, ya iba a ver- respondí.

-Bueno Harry, tranquilízate, no le hagas caso. Él no sería capaz de hacerle algo a Ginny y, si te llega a hacer algo, le avisamos a George y a Ron y le rompen la cara-bromeó mi hermana con el fin de levantarme el ánimo. Le sonreí, agradecido, y luego me fui a dar un baño. Salí de ducharme y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

**Ginny POV**

Luego de ver cómo discutían mi hermano y mi novio, el primero ingresó al auto y partimos rumbo a mi casa. Llegué, desvestí y me dormí profundamente.

Me desperté a las tres de la tarde con el poco maquillaje que tenía corrido, ya que no me lo había sacado. Me levanté, me duché, almorcé algo rápido y salí a caminar.

En el trayecto, comencé a extrañar a mi novio. Le mandé un mensaje a su celular y, como no contestó, me preocupé. Decidí ir a su casa, ya que sabía la dirección. Llegué, toqué timbre y me atendió su hermana. Me invitó a pasar y me dijo que su hermano se estaba duchando. Yo le quería dar una sorpresa, pero me la llevé yo: Harry salió del baño cubierto solamente por una toalla. Varias gotas caían de su hermoso cabello y cuerpo trabajado. Ni bien nos vimos, nos sonrojamos automáticamente. Él, por el estado en el que estaba y yo, porque me había quedado observándolo demasiado muy poco disimuladamente. Sonreí mientras pensaba que era la chica mas afortunada del mundo por estar con él.

-H-hola- me saludó aún ruborizado. Yo no podía dejar de ver su maravilloso cuerpo, así que tardé en reaccionar.

-¡Hola!- contesté volviendo en sí- Quería venir a verte- confesé.

-Me alegro que estés acá…Esperame que me cambio- agregó él dándome un corto beso. _"No, quedate así"_ pensaba mi mente pervertida, pero obviamente no se lo dije.

-Si si, te espero- fue lo que respondí en cambio.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, que en realidad se sintieron como segundos mientras conversaba con mi cuñada. Harry apareció en la cocina, y aunque ya no estaba casi desnudo, seguía igual de hermoso y sexy que antes.

Nos quedamos en su casa toda la tarde, riendo, viendo películas con Hermione y su novio Ron, platicando… en fin, fue una tarde muy entretenida. Pero era hora de volver a casa y, aunque no quería, debía hacerlo.

Mi novio se ofreció a llevarme, ya que no quería que vuelva sola de noche. Insistir en lo contrario era en vano, así que acepté su propuesta. Manejó hasta la entrada de mi casa y, una vez allí, espero a que yo entrara para irse.

-¿De donde vienes?- preguntó mi padre haciéndome asustar, ya que no lo había visto.

-De… lo de un amigo-mentí algo nerviosa. No se me daba muy bien eso.

-¿Qué amigo?- cuestionó con voz firme.

-¿Desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones de con quien ando y con quien no? Si nunca te importó- contesté tratando de evadir el tema.

-¡Desde que yo lo digo!- exclamó y continuó- Así que, contestame Ginny… ¿Quién era ese chico?

-¡ES MI NOVIO PAPÁ!- grité irritada. Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, ni bien me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Tu novio? ¿Desde cuando tenés novio?- preguntó asombrado.

-Desde… hace unas semanas- respondí sinceramente mientras mi padre levantaba una ceja.

-¿Y cuantos años tiene?- interrogó firme. Rodeé los ojos.

-¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir con esta farsa? Quiero decir, ahora de repente te interesas en lo que me pasa o deja de pasar…

-Yo siempre me intereso y preocupo por ti, Ginny- contestó sentándose a mi lado.

-Bueno, no se nota… Lo único que haces es irte de viaje con mamá y dejarme a cargo de Blaize o de la tía… Eso no es preocuparte por mi- subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación y me tendí en mi cama boca abajo.

Estaba quedándome dormida, pero el sonido del celular lo impidió. Era un mensaje:

"_Muy mal lo tuyo. Nunca un mensaje, ni una llamada"._

Me quedé extrañada ya que el número era desconocido. Le pregunté quien era, y sonreí a mas no poder con la contestación que me llegó:_"Michael"_


	12. Cormac

Hola niñas! después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta...

la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Capítulo 12- "Cormac"**

**Ginny POV**

_Cormac. _Cormac McLaggen . Mi mejor amigo, la persona que mejor me conocía, que pasaba todas las tardes conmigo y que, desde hacía ya un año y medio se había ido a vivir a Irlanda por cuestiones familiares.

Me llamó y estuve hablando con él por lo que creo que fue una hora o más. Tenía que contarle muchísimas novedades: mi nuevo profesor Harry Potter, mi "algo" Harry, el enemigo de mi hermano Harry, mi novio Harry, mi gran amor Harry… En fin, toda la historia con él.

Luego de que terminé de relatarle toda mi "novela", él me contó que había conocido a una chica y que estaban saliendo hacía un tiempo ya, pero que solamente la quería, porque seguía enamorado de la misma persona…_ YO._

Cormac me lo había confesado y, es más, habíamos sido novios durante unos meses, pero la relación no funcionó. Sólo lo quería como amigo. Él lo entendió y se limitó a ser sólo eso, dejando de lado sus sentimientos para complacerme. La verdad era que me daba mucha lástima y ya le había dicho varias veces que quizás lo mejor sería no volver a vernos, pero el insistió en que no quería perder la hermosa y larga amistad que teníamos.

Y ahí estaba yo, muy imbécil, contándole toda mi historia amorosa con _otro. _Me sentí una idiota, pero yo estaba enamorada de otra persona… Al fin y al cabo, uno no elige de quién enamorarse y de quién no.

Y esa noche, soñé con Cormac. Fue un sueño muy extraño a decir verdad. Estaba en un bosque, completamente sola. Los grandes árboles eran lo único que me acompañaba. Pero, de repente, aparecieron Harry y Cormac, y se ubicaron en frente mío, a una gran distancia entre si.

-_Ginny, vení conmigo... por favor te lo pido_- me decía mi novio extendiéndome la mano.

-_No, no le hagas caso… Yo soy mejor para ti… lo sabes, Gin_- se oponía Cormac.

-_No tenés que pensarlo Ginny, yo soy tu novio, yo te amo como a nadie_- replicó Harry desesperado.

-_No Gin, él miente, yo soy quien te ama verdaderamente… Aléjate de él y vení conmigo_- dijo Cormac.

Y en ese momento me desperté. Le conté el sueño a Dean, él solo reía, pero no opinaba nada al respecto. Le conté, además, a Pansy.

-¿Con Cormac? ¿Cormac McLaggen ?- preguntó sorprendida, susurrando.

-El mismo- respondí seria- igual, fue solo un sueño, no significa nada- agregué por último, tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

-¿Qué sueño?- preguntó Harry saliendo del baño.

-Uno que tuve yo, con una chica- me salvó Dean. Harry sonrió y se sentó a merendar con nosotros. Mi amigo y mi novio, un rato después, se pusieron a jugar a la play. Parecían dos nenes de cinco años, peleando por quién era Rocky Balboa y quién el contrincante.

Una hora después, sonó el timbre de mi casa. Fui a atender muy despreocupada y cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé helada.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- preguntó un chico del otro lado. Cuando salí del estado de shock, lo abracé fuertemente. Cormac estaba muy cambiado. Estaba más lindo. Se había cortado su larga melena rubia, estaba más alto y corpulento y lo único que mantenía igual era esa sonrisa blanca y hermosa.

Lo hice pasar y saludó primero a Pansy. Luego de un largo abrazó, saludó a Dean. Estos dos hicieron su "típico saludo" y se abrazaron.

-Y él es Harry- lo presenté ante Cormac.

-El tan famoso Harry- reconoció Cormac al instante- Ginny me habló mucho de vos, sos un tipo con suerte- continuó.

**Harry POV**

"_Sos un tipo con suerte" _¡JA! Gracias, ya lo sabía, no hacia falta que lo remarques. No se por qué, pero desde que Cormac McLaggen pisó la casa, sentí que no había nada bueno con él. Veía como miraba a _mi_ Ginny y me daba muchísima rabia. Hasta un ciego se podía dar cuenta de que ese tal _"Cormac"_estaba enamoradísimo hasta los talones de mi novia.

En realidad, no se por qué me preocupaba tanto. Si yo mismo lo había dicho: Ginny era MI novia, me amaba a MÍ… ¿O no?

Decidí restarle importancia y seguí jugando a la play con Dean, pero había algo que me desconcentraba: No podía dejar de escuchar todo lo que Cormac tenía para decir o ver todo lo que él hacía… ¡Le tenía demasiada desconfianza!

Esa tarde fue un infierno, peor que un infierno, si es que eso es posible. McLaggen miraba insinuantemente a Ginny o aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para abrazarla… pero lo peor de todo vino después.

-Tengo ganas de ir al restaurant de Port Angels, hace bastante que no vamos- dijo Dean creo que imaginando un buen plato de comida de ese lugar.

-Si, ahí siempre íbamos cuando salíamos… ¿Te acordás?- le preguntó Cormac a Ginny con una sonrisa. Esperen un segundo… ¿¡Ellos salían?!

-¿Ustedes dos eran novios?- cuestioné mirando a Ginny serio.

-S-si, pero hace m-mucho… Ahora somos amigos- respondió ruborizada_._

_"Solo amigos, dijo que solo amigos"_ pensaba tratando de convencerme de ello, pero no podía.

-Ah- fue lo único que dije, dando por terminada la conversación, por lo menos de mi parte. Todos los demás siguieron hablando, pero yo no opiné ni acoté nada más.

En un momento, Ginny se acercó. Me acarició la mejilla y me susurró:

-Harry… ¿Estás bien?

-Si, perfecto… ¿Por?- mentí rápidamente.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Seguro…Ginny, debo irme- agregué volviendo a mentirle.

-¡Pero me dijiste que tenías todo el día libre!- exclamó con pena.

-Si, lo se, pero bueno… tengo que irme- dije mientras tomaba mi abrigo y saludaba a todos. Ginny me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Seguro tenés que irte?- preguntó haciendo un leve puchero.

-Si Ginny, te lo he dicho tres veces ya- contesté irritado, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿Por qué me contestas así?- dijo un poco enojada.

-Te dije que estoy bien, estoy apurado, chao- me quise dirigir al coche, pero Ginny me tomó del brazo impidiendo que me vaya. Con el otro brazo, cerró la puerta para que los demás no escuchen nuestra discusión.

-¿Te vas a ir así?- preguntó aun enojada por mi actitud.

-¡Si, me voy a ir así, quedate con tus amigos y "Cormac"!- exclamé remarcando la última palabra.

-Ahhh… Con que de eso se trataba- dijo con una sonrisa- Harry, amor, Cormac es mi amigo, no pasa nada co—

-Pero pasó- la interrumpí- y por la forma en la que él te mira y te habla, parece que le siguen pasando cosas con vos- agregué sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

-Es verdad- reconoció mi novia- pero yo solo te amo a ti Harry… ¿Lo puedes entender? Con Cormac no pasa nada, lo quiero como amigo… Pero vos sos mi novio, la persona con la que elegí estar- confesó Ginny tomándome el rostro con ambas manos para que la mire a los ojos- ¿Me crees?- preguntó finalmente.

Si, te creo- respondí y la besé. Pero fui interrumpido por mi celular. Era Hermione, que necesitaba que la ayude con unas cosas, así que finalmente tuve que irme.

Pasaron dos meses. Dos meses llenos de celos, discusiones, momentos lindos, momentos feos, en fin, dos meses más en mi noviazgo con Ginny. Ya llevábamos tres meses juntos, y la relación se limitaba a besos, abrazos y caricias… Aunque debo admitir que a veces se me hacía muy difícil mantener ese límite. Ginny era una mujer hermosa y mucho más sexy de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

Me dormí pensando en todo eso, pero desperté por el grito de mi hermana, que casi hace que salte de la cama.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DORMILÓN!- exclamó saltando arriba de mi cama. Me tapé la cabeza con l almohada tratando de no escucharla, pero era imposible- Feliz, feliz en tu día, ojala que te pise un tranvía, que—

-Con tal de no escucharte cantar, prefiero que me pise un tranvía- la interrumpí sacando la cabeza de debajo del almohadón.

-¡Que malo que sos!- se quejó Hermione haciéndose la ofendida y sentándose a un costado de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Me levanté un poco y al abracé haciendo que se caiga encima mío y yo me golpee la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama. Nos reímos a carcajadas y, luego de que nos callamos, Hermione continuó- Tengo un regalo para vos.

-Mione, no te hubieras puest—esta vez fui yo el interrumpido.

-Si, me puse en gasto porque es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito hermoso- agregó con una sonrisa. Fue corriendo hasta su pieza y, al segundo, apareció nuevamente con un pequeño paquete azul con moño blanco.- Abrilo- dijo mientras me lo daba sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Lo abrí, pero dentro había otro papel de regalo. Así fui rompiendo uno por uno hasta llegar a lo que en verdad mi hermana me había comprado.

-Hermione… ¿¡Qué es esto?!- dije por demás de sorprendido.

* * *

hasta aquí...


	13. El regalo

**Capítulo 13... "El regalo"**

**Harry POV**

-¿Acaso necesitas anteojos, hermanito?- preguntó Hermione divertida.

-No… es que… Hermione, no puedo aceptarlo- dije entregándole el pequeño paquete.

-Si podés y los vas a aceptar- dijo tajantemente, devolviéndomelo- ¿O no te gusta?

-¡Claro que me gusta!- exclamé sonriendo- Pero… ¿Iré solo?

-Ay hermanito, hermanito… ¿No te das cuenta que tu genial hermana menor siempre piensa en todo?

-¿Entonces…?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-También iremos Ginny, Ron y yo- respondió alegre y sencillamente.

-¿Y qué le dirá Ginny a sus padres?

-Que irá de campamento con Pansy y otras amigas más… No te preocupes, está todo listo. Sus padres le creyeron.

-Gracias Mioneeee… ¡Eres la mejor!- dije abrazándola y haciendo que, con el impacto, nos caigamos los dos de la cama

-Lo sé- contestó riendo y levantándose nuevamente.

Ese día había comenzado genial. Me fui a bañar, desayuné y luego fui a trabajar. Oh cierto, lo olvidaba, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un autoservicio., en el cual, además, trabajaba George.

Las horas de trabajo se pasaron bastante rápido. Entre mis compañeros y mi jefe, me regalaron un reloj_Rolex_ espectacular. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, me llamó Ginny.

_-¡Hola mi amor, feliz cumple!_- exclamó alegremente mi novia.

-Hola preciosa, gracias- respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-_Limpiando un poco mi casa… ¿Estás ocupado?_- preguntó.

-No, hoy no hay mucho trabajo… Deben haberse ido todos a la playa con este día…

-_Si, seguramente… Cambiando de tema, hoy quiero invitarte a cenar_- comentó con la misma felicidad que antes.

-¿Vos a mi?- me reí por lo extraño que sonaba que una mujer invite a cenar a un hombre.

-_Si, y no acepto un no por respuesta_- respondió tajantemente.

-Está bien… ¿A dónde y a qué hora?

-_A las nueve en el restaurante "__**Altitude 360**__"_- No le pregunté donde quedaba, porque ya habíamos ido allí una vez.

-Bueno, quince minutos antes de las nueve paso a buscarte… Debo volver a trabajar, te amo…

-_Te amo_- respondió dulcemente. Colgué el teléfono y volví a mi labor.

Tres horas después, pude volver a mi casa. Llegué, y no había nadie. Quizás Hermione había salido con Ron.

Fui directamente a la ducha. Me bañé tranquilamente y luego pasé a vestirme. Me puse unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul- mi favorita- y zapatillas negras. Esperé a que se haga la hora, me puse perfume y luego salí a buscar a Ginny.

Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Se subió al auto, mientras yo no apartaba la vista de encima de ella. Me sonrió tímidamente, dejando ver un leve sonrojo, y me besó. Se separó de mí y me susurró un _"Feliz cumpleaños Amor"_.

Le sonreí y puse el auto en marcha nuevamente. Manejé hasta el restaurante que me había dicho. Cuando llegamos, salí rápidamente para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Ginny. Mis padres me habían educado para ser un caballero, y eso estaba siendo.

Miré hacia el establecimiento y noté que estaba todo oscuro.

-¿Estás segura que está abierto? Están todas las luces apagadas- comenté extrañado.

-¡Tiene que estar abierto! Ya hice reservaciones- exclamó Gin enojada.

-Bueno amor no te preocupes, vamos a otro restaurante y listo- dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡No! Yo me tomé mi tiempo para llamar y reservar, así que cenaremos acá si o si- respondió seriamente, acercándose a la puerta de entrada y golpeándola. A diferencia de lo que creí, un mozo se asomó.

-Disculpen, pero ya estamos cerrando las instalaciones- dijo tranquilamente. Su cara se me hacía familiar…

-¿Cómo que está cerrado? Yo reservé una cena para dos hoy- agregó mi novia elevando la voz.

-Señorita, no voy a permitir que me levante la voz- respondió serio el hombre.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que no me dejen cenar con mi novio cuando ya hice reserva, así que déjeme pasar que yo voy a comer aquí esté cerrado o no- dijo Ginny cada vez mas enojad, arrastrándome dentro del lugar.

-Amor… por favor, no hagamos escándalo, vayamos a otro lugar- le pedí si hubiera podido de rodillas. Una vez dentro del restaurante, se prendieron las luces de repente y todos gritaron _¡SORPRESA!._

Me quedé atónito. Todo había sido planeado. Claro, yo sabía que a ese "mozo" lo conocía de otro lado. Habia sido compañero de trabajo de mi padre… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Todo había sido una actuación. Aún seguía en estado de shock cuando varias personas se acercaron a abrazarme. Estaban todos mis conocidos: mi hermana y Ron, los compañeros de trabajo, mis amigos, George, Rosalie, Pansy, Dean, mis compañeros del colegio… TODOS.

-¿Quién hizo todo esto?- pregunté asombrado.

-Tu novia- contestó Hermione sonriendo. Miré a Ginny, quien estaba ruborizada.

-Te amo- le dije y luego la besé. Todos empezaron a silbar y gritar.

El cumpleaños estuvo buenísimo. Nadie podía quitarme la felicidad que tenía encima. Sin duda, mis veintitrés años fueron los mejores de mi vida. Cuando la mayoría de los invitados se fueron, Ginny me llevó a un lugar más apartado.

-Tengo que darte mi regalo todavía- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero ya organizaste todo esto! Para mí, esta fiesta fue mi regalo…

-Bueno, entonces son dos regalos: la fiesta y…esto- dijo entregándome una pequeña cajita con moño rojo. La abrí y saqué de allí una colgante plateado con una "B" en el. Sonreí- Es para que te acuerdes siempre de mí y para que sepas que siempre, mientras tengas esa cadena y yo ésta- me mostró una que colgaba de su cuello igual a la mía, pero con una "E"- estaremos juntos.

-No hacía falta el collar mi amor, aunque me encantó. Siempre me acuerdo de vos y no tengo ningún deseo de que nos separemos- Ginny me sonrió- Gracias amor, por todo.

-De nada, Harry… te lo mereces.

-¿Y cómo se preparan los tórtolos para nuestro viaje?- preguntó Hermione alegremente, entrando en la conversación.

-Muy bien, ya tengo todo listo- respondió Ginny sonriendo.

-Genial... ¿Y vos Harry?- preguntó mi hermana.

-No… aún no. Recién hoy me enteré.

-¿Y todavía no preparaste nada?- Negué con la cabeza- Ay Dios, no pareces mi hermano- dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz teatralmente. Rodeé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunté entusiasmado.

-Pasado mañana- respondieron mi hermana y mi novia sonriendo.

Volvimos a donde estaban los demás y seguimos charlando un rato más. Luego, partimos cada uno para su casa, a excepción de George que vino a la mía.

Al otro día, nos despertamos a las nueve, nos vestimos y fuimos al trabajo. Por suerte, salí antes de allí y, cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue armar las maletas.

Cerca de una hora después, me puse a mirar televisión hasta que aparecieron Hermione y Ron y nos empezamos a jugar al ping-pong. Así pasé la tarde-noche, hasta que cené y me fui a acostar. Mañana sería un gran día.

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana. Me levanté, me cambié y bajé a desayunar con mi hermana y mi cuñado. En el comedor estaba acomodado nuestro equipaje.

-¿Todas esas maletas son de ustedes?- pregunté alzando una ceja y dejando mis valijas junto a las demás.

-Te equivocas… Yo llevo dos solamente, el resto son de tu hermana- respondió Ron bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Hermione, nos vamos dos semanas… ¡No toda la vida!- exclamé.

-Llevo lo justo y necesario- replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo justo y necesario en cinco maletas?- Ella asintió con una sonrisa, a lo que Ron y yo rodamos los ojos.

Cuando se hicieron las siete, pasamos a buscar a Ginny, quien no traía mas que dos pequeñas maletas y partimos rumbo a nuestro mejor y más preciado viaje.


End file.
